Powered fastening tools, such as pneumatic staplers, may be utilized to secure lumber wrap to lumber. The lumber wrap may be wrapped around lumber and fastened to the lumber, such as with staples or other fasteners, to protect the lumber from environmental or other damage during storage and transport. Tabs may be utilized to reinforce the fasteners, thereby resisting tear-through and retaining the lumber wrap attached to the lumber.
Historically, these tabs were applied manually. Specifically, an operator would hold the tab and utilize a general-purpose staple gun to staple the tabs to the lumber. More recently, special-purpose staple guns have been developed. These special-purpose staple guns may be configured to automatically feed both tabs and staples, and they generally feed one tab and one staple each time that the trigger is pulled.
While these special-purpose staple guns may provide certain advantages over manual tab application methods, they may be bulky and can be tiresome to utilize. Additionally or alternatively, ergonomics of these special-purpose staple guns may be insufficient to provide a desired level of operator comfort. Furthermore, the tabs may be stored in coils, which are bulky to handle and generally results in wasting of a significant number of caps. Thus, there exists a need for improved fastening devices and/or for improved methods of operating fastening devices.